Iskool Bukol
Iskool Bukol is a Philippine school-oriented teen situational comedy produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services every Saturday after Express Balita Weekend. The school-oriented sitcom also known as a revival of the longest-running primetime comedy sitcom Iskul Bukol, both of which were directed by Bert de Leon. It is topbilled by Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano, together with Tonton Gutierrez and Erich Gonzales. It premiered on January 7, 2017 on IBC, and worldwide on Global IBC. Like the original sitcom, which centered on three characters, the school-oriented teen sitcom centered on their lives of three high school classmate girls (Jenny and Anne Escalera and Kylie Ungasis) of the fictional Diliman High School. About Iskool Bukol From the makers of the original classic hit sitcom Iskul Bukol now in a millennial high school teen level in the very popular Saturday primetime sitcom Iskool Bukol. The light and funny school-oriented teen sitcom will be set in Diliman High School by introduce some three high school characters. Funny and interesting characters revolves around the academic friendship of high school life. They become the best of friends, and learning their good values and will surely the viewers laugh while teaching the lession in high school. Plot Iskool Bukol centered on their lives of three high school classmate girls of the fictional Diliman High School: the ordinary high school teenager Keith (Keith Cruz), an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl Raisa (Raisa Dayrit) and the cute and sassy high school girl Anne (Joyce Abestano), who are achieve to study for subject. Their academic high school friendship when Keith and Anne's father Anton (Tonton Gutierrez) and Keith's mother Leslie (Angelu de Leon) are the Escalera family, while Raisa's mother Maricar (Jennica Garcia) and her father Luigi (Boom Labrusca) paired with Raisa as a high school teenager as they learn with Keith and Anne in a valuable lesson despite the hilarious fun of friendship. Cast and Characters 'Main Casts' * Keith Cruz as Keith Escalera - an ordinary high school teenager. One half of the Escalera sisters as a high school classmate, who involve an academic friendship in every episode. * Raisa Dayrit as Raisa Ungasis - an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl. The Escalera sisters often study on her during class. * Joyce Abestano as Anne Escalera - a cute and sassy high school girl. The other Escalera sister as a high school classmate. In the sitcom, she learned a crush on her bestfriend, Chester. *'Tonton Gutierrez' as Anton Escalera - Keith and Anne's father. Later in the sitcom, Anton involve a relationship with Teacher Erich. *'Erich Gonzales' as Teacher Erich Mendoza '''- the teacher girl of Diliman High School. In the sitcom, she involve as Anton's love interest and Rude has a crush on her. '''Supporting Cast *'Mr. Fu' as Principal Oscar - the principal of Diliman High School. *'Mely Tagasa' as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia - the resident professor of Diliman High School who often gets on the Montero brothers' nerves. Although she admires Joey, Her favorite student is Raisa Ungasis. *'Fred Lo' as Rudolfo "Rude" Aquino - the good-looking but nerdy teacher, the foster brother of Chester and the youngest adviser to teach at Diliman High School; later Teacher Erich's love interest. *'Angelu de Leon' as Leslie Escalera - Keith's mother. *'Jennica Garcia' as Maricar Ungasis - Raisa's mother. *'Boom Labrusca' as Luigi Ungasis - Raisa's father. * Francis Magundayao as Joselito "Tito" Montero - Keith's bestfriend. * Justin Ward as Chester Aquino - Tito's bestfriend and Anne's love interest. * Harold Rementilla as Josemari "Joey" Montero - Raisa's friend. *'Tess Antonio' as Anita "Aning" Francia,- the cafeteria owner of Diliman High School. *'Aldred Gatchalian' as Alwyn Tejada - Aning’s assistant of Diliman High School. *'Neil Coleta' as Raffy Arellano - the coach in Diliman High School. 'Other Cast' *'Alodia Gosiengfiao' as Teacher Alodia Montenegro - the very nice teacher of Diliman High School. *'Patrisha Samson' as Eula Umali - Keith's bestfriend in Diliman High School. *'Zonia Mejia' as Abby Garcia - Anne's classmate/friend. *'Dexie Daulat' as Viviana "Bibeth" Ortega - Anne's classmate/friend. *'Aries Ace Espanola' as Jimmy Bautista - Chester's classmate/friend. *'Miguel David' as Dexter Romero - Chester's classmate/friend. 'Guest Casts' *'Jane de Leon' as Alyssa Aguilar (January 7, 2017) *'Luis Gabriel Moreno' as Alexander Madrid (January 14, 2017) *'Erika Mae Salas' as Phoebe delos Santos (January 21, 2017) *'Francyss Abuan' as Janus Legaspi (January 28, 2017) *'John Bermundo' as Chubi Gonzales (February 4, 2017) *'Cherryz Mendoza' as Gabbi Salvador (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Rico dela Paz' as Edgar de Leon (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Aljur Abrenica' as Albert Trinidad - Anne's love interest. (February 18, 2017) *'Sarah Ortega' as Linda Eriguel (February 25, 2017) *'Tito Sotto' as Tito Escalera (March 4, 2017) *'Vic Sotto' as Vic Ungasis (March 4, 2017) *'Joey de Leon' as Joey Escalera (March 4, 2017) *'Michael Tañeca' as Oliver Cortez (March 11, 2017) *'Alyssa Angeles' as Joanne Ruiz (March 18, 2017) *'Yves Yamio' as Ivan Loyzaga (March 25, 2017) *'Zaijian Jaranilla' as Joshua Forbes (April 1, 2017) *'Kristine Sablan' as Andrea Ramirez (Crossover in the afternoon teleserye High School Life) (April 8, 2017) *'Paulo Angeles' as Edward Santiago (April 22, 2017) *'Ella Cruz' as Franchesca Fulgar (April 29, 2017) *'Mavy Legaspi' as Patrick Aguilar (May 6, 2017) *'Chacha Cañete' as Ryza Manabat (during Raisa birthday) (May 13, 2017) *'Margaret Planas' as Julia Medel (May 20, 2017) *'Russiane Jandris Ilao' as BJ Magundayao (May 27, 2017) *'Stephanie Bangcot' as Loisa Mendoza (June 3, 2017) *'Aaron Rosario' as Dominic Bautista (June 10, 2017) *'Sarah Lahbati' as Andrea Reyes (Father's Day episode) (June 17, 2017) *'Kobe Paras' as Rafael Alvarez (June 24, 2017) *'Rita Gaviola' as Sarah Garcia (July 1, 2017) *'Harvey Bautista' as Enzo Paderna (July 8, 2017) *'Kyline Alcantara' as Erika Salvador (July 15, 2017) *'Basti Gonzales' as Janus Padilla (July 22, 2017) *'AJ Muhlach' as Robin Revilla (July 29, 2017) *'Crissel Ignacio' as Mutya Garcia (August 5, 2017) *'Keempee de Leon' as Wacky Roque (August 12, 2017) *'Belle Mariano' as Alyssa Mendez (August 19, 2017) Production IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Secarats owner and director Francisco Abuan, Jr. unveiled the concept of a school-oriented sitcom which particularly involve the high school education regulated by the Department of Education (DepEd), a responsible for the K–12 basic education. During the trade launch of IBC on November 25, 2016 at the Bonifacio Global City Open Field in Taguig City, in celebration of its 40th anniversary of Iskul Bukol in 2017, IBC and Secarats unveiled the original 70s and 80s sitcom was returned and revived on IBC with a new title Iskool Bukol that will be turned into a school-oriented teen sitcom featuring the three high school characters. Composed of today's hottest female teen stars under Secarats Artist Group: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano, collectively known as KRJ. The teen triumvirate is a 2.0 version of their counterparts Tito, Vic and Joey. IBC and Secarats management conceptualized and developed the school-oriented sitcom will be cater to a young audience in the teen demographics were preteens and teens (13- to 19-years-old age), and aimed to target in both junior high school and senior high school. 'Casting' Iskool Bukol marks the first sitcom of Keith Cruz in her second project after Glory Jane; the second project of Raisa Dayrit landed in her breakthrough role after Hulog ng Langit and the very first project of Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up Joyce Abestano in her major sitcom debut. The newly established trio of Keith, Raisa and Joyce (KRJ) created the primetime school-oriented sitcom. It also marks the first ever major sitcom of Tonton Gutierrez under IBC after 33 years of being show business and gained popularity itself as a father of Joyce. Mely Tagasa, who played the role of Miss Tapia in the original 70s and 80s sitcom Iskul Bukol, is back on IBC and this time as she played her role as the resident professor in Diliman High School. Francis Magundayao also landed in his very first primetime sitcom and his fifth project after the supporting role in 5 Girls and Daddy, the main role of Friends 4Ever, the supporting role in Princess Charm and another main role in Glory Jane, while Justin Ward also joined the school-oriented sitcom and his second project after Glory Jane and the third project of Harold Rementilla after Hulog ng Langit and the host of the afternoon kiddie game show Fun House. In February 2017, it was announced that Erich Gonzales would also be joining the sitcom as one of the main cast after signed a regular contract with IBC in February 1, 2017 as she portrayed the role as the teacher girl in Diliman High School. 'Original story conference' On November 28, 2016 at Broadcast City, Captiol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City at 7:30pm, a story conference for Iskool Bukol was held with the original director Bert de Leon. They watched some clips of the original sitcom whose enjoyed watching the sitcom that they grew up in the 70s and 80s in order to regain with a teen audience. The original concept of Iskul Bukol made a comeback and this time, not in Wanbol University because of the original sitcom for only college and university level at the time (1977-1990), the school-oriented sitcom will now be set in Diliman High School, the public high school for both junior and senior level. 'Taping' The production began the pilot episode in the make-up room of IBC Production Studio where they taped the school-oriented sitcom on December 3, 2016 in a studio set in Studio 5 of IBC in Broadcast City (for Escalera family (Keith, Joyce, Tonton, Angelu) and Raisa family (Raisa, Jennica, Boom) with the academic set in Diliman High School (one classroom with a school desks, library, bathroom, cafeteria and canteen). The academic setting of the school-oriented teen sitcom in the Broadcast City compound (the high school is a yellow building with the same lettering and Philippine flag). 'Marketing' During commercial gap of IBC and Secarats-produced romantic-comedy series, You Light Up My Life, the teaser released on December 5, 2016 by using the locally-produced 3D-animated teaser with some clips of the original sitcom on YouTube, Tito, Vic and Joey remembered the sitcom Iskul Bukol during the 70s and 80s, the original sitcom was aired on IBC from 1977 to 1990. Now almost 40 years, the original sitcom Iskul Bukol made a comeback and this time, they will be in Diliman High School under the new title Iskool Bukol. On December 10, 2016, IBC also released the teaser trailer for the school-oriented sitcom on YouTube, using the locally-produced 3D-animated teaser featuring Cruz, Dayrit and Abestano in Diliman High School. Another 3D-animated teaser followed on December 14, and once again featuring Cruz, Dayrit and Abestano in Diliman High School. On December 23, 2016, the full-length trailer was released. 'Promotion' On December 29, 2016 at Rockwell Center in Makati City at 5:00pm, a press conference will be held for the introduction of the school-oriented teen sitcom. The media ask the members of the sitcom. The following media that published articles about Iskool Bukol are Manila Bulletin, The Philippine Star, Philippine Daily Inquirer, Sun Star, ibc.com.ph, PEP.ph, Starmometer, BusinessWorld, showbiz-portal.com, Tempo, ShowbizNest, Malaya, Manila Standard Today, Abante Tonite, etc. Trivia *The revival of the 70s and 80s sitcom is now part of Saturday primetime, instead of Tuesday primetime (in the original 70s and 80 sitcom) because of the daily primetime dramas. *The sitcom will now setting in the fictional Diliman High School, a public high school because of the junior high school and senior high school as the teen demographic at the 13- to 19-year-old and above; instead of Wanbol University (in the original 70s and 80s sitcom) which focus on their college and university students. See also * Mobile Uploads (Joyce Abestano) | Facebook * @joyceabestano • Instagram photos and videos * Iskul Bukol, Magbabalik sa IBC 13 ay Iskool Bukol ngaying 2017!! * Sequestered Network Regained As A Very Gaint Network * A first ever sitcom for Tonton Gutierrez under IBC-13 * IBC-13 and Secarats Will Be Introducing A Newest Primetime Teen Stars In The Newest Primetime Sitcom 'Iskool Bukol' * ‘Iskool Bukol’ Premieres January 7 on IBC-13 * Two sitcoms laughter for IBC-13's weekend programming * Meet the Characters of ‘Iskool Bukol’ * 'Iskool Bukol' inspired by the original sitcom 'Iskul Bukol' * IBC-13’s New Shows Premiere This Quarter of 2017 * New IBC-13 weekend lineup for comedies * ‘Iskool Bukol’ airs pilot, trends on Twitter * IBC-13 shows topped our Saturday primetime, based on Kantar Media data * Erich Gonzales Now a Kapinoy By Joining ‘Iskool Bukol’ * IBC-13 brings back the 80's with Iskool Bukol and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? * Keith, Raisa and Joyce are the Secarats it girls * IBC-13 IS STILL THE THIRD MOST WATCHED NETWORK NATIONWIDE IN JUNE * ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC claim ratings lead * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Iskool Bukol on Facebook * Iskool Bukol on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:Teen sitcoms Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts